Chapter 21: Part Of History
(August 13, 2009, 9:55 p.m. The movie resumes as the logo zooms into a flashback of 22 villains from different TV shows attempting and failing on an obstacle that was so brutal all year long.) * Dave Cavanagh: Welcome back to Philadelphia where it's been an unpredictable 2009. Never has one obstacle so dominating the way Angry Birds has all night. 27 competitors tried it, no villain succeeded. But we're finally going to end this show, because we're headed to The Power Tower. On a city finals course where speed is the salvation, it's only fitting a race will end the big show. * Lamil: So, it's Kenat, the Ultimate Warrior, taking on the hawk, Tezan. Pretty amazing. These two have been best friends since last year and they're our top two competitors tonight. They're very similar in abilities, but Tezan is an expert on flying obstacles. * Lonas: And they're headed to the start line and a unique situation with the champion racing against one of her allies who's also one of her best friends, but you know they both want that Safety Pass. (The scene flashes and shows the obstacle along with the top warriors in a private area along with some flashbacks.) * Tezan: The Safety Pass is coveted. It's worth saving a goal. And I love Kenat, but I've been working on this a long time and I'll come out on top. * Branic: (voiceover) Kenat crushed the Power Tower in Atlanta Qualifying, but now, it's been redesigned to test upper-body strength. 11 handholds (7 square handles and 4 atomic cones) around the outside lead to ladders suspended 40 feet high, which leads to that buzzer. * Kenat: Just because Tezan's my friend, certainly doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on her. I want the Safety Pass. (The scene skips to 2 of the Top 6 warriors from Raven's 6th tournament ready to take on the Power Tower. They are grabbing a rope on each side.) * Ilan: (voiceover) They're now in position at the start. Tezan has got Kerud leading the cheers for the hawk. * Michelle Warnky: Let's go! * Ilan: (voiceover) Kenat has Rohak along with a big group wearing the red, but, really, this is one big family. How much has Kenat learned from Tezan? We're about to find out. With the Safety Pass on the line, it's time to go racing. (The countdown clock starts counting down with beeping sounds: "3, 2, 1, GO!". Kenat and Tezan start the Power Tower race. The boys commentate on every step.) * Lamil: (voiceover) And they're off. Tezan flying down the rope. First to the rings. * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) Oh, sha-na! But Kenat's right behind... Oh! * Lamil: (voiceover) Kenat missed! And Tezan's starting to pull away! * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) Oh! And Kenat missed another ring! * Lamil: (voiceover) Tezan now on the cones, but here comes Kenat! Kenat trying to get back in it, but so far behind. Tezan on the first ladder. * Lonas: (voiceover) How is this yellow girl whopping this champ like this? * Lamil: (voiceover) Kenat, though, not giving up. Both on the ladders now. * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) They're slowing down! * Lamil: (voiceover) Tezan just needs the dismount! Oh, my! (Tezan reaches the buzzer.) * Branic: (voiceover) Whoo-hoo-hoo! * Lamil: (voiceover) Gets the buzzer! Tezan, a mountain warrior no more! She is the Queen of Philadelphia! And there's Kenat hugging her ally. * Branic: (voiceover) What a year for Tezan. Can you imagine? From a mountain warrior to a Halloween superhero of Philly. Let's take another look. (The jack-o-lantern slides from the right to the left and the replay is shown.) * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Halloween Category:Amazing Moments